


we could all be the best kind of friends

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, MOMMY MINHO, Puppy Play, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, slight Breeding Kink, trans jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it starts with a vodka and coke, as most situations with these three do.a vodka and coke and some drunken conversations ending with changbin admitting he’d fuck jisung if he could and minho offering his boyfriend up immediately after.“really? you’re for real?” changbin had asked, but minho and jisung’s hungry stares already confirmed that they were both in fact 100% for real.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	we could all be the best kind of friends

**Author's Note:**

> prompt number: 82  
> au: not famous au  
> prompt: minho has a thing for watching jisung getting fucked by other men, and jisung has a thing for being watched. they ask changbin if he'd like to join them sometime.
> 
> this prompt was a joy to write! i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> just some notes:
> 
> \- jisung is trans! i use the term cunt and i think i used pussy once maybe? and i describe jisungs genitals in a bit of detail, so if that'll make you dysphoric or uncomfy then feel free to skip reading this fic!  
> \- if the formatting is weird i apologise, the formatting might get fucked up because of the text segments so i'm hoping it's okay.
> 
> with that said, i hope you all enjoy the fic! let me know what you think (but please be kind as my writing has not been easy lately)

it starts with a vodka and coke, as most situations with these three do.

a vodka and coke and some drunken conversations ending with changbin admitting he’d fuck jisung if he could and minho offering his boyfriend up immediately after.

“really? you’re for real?” changbin had asked, but minho and jisung’s hungry stares already confirmed that they were both in fact 100% for real.

//

in the days before changbin is due to come over, he finds himself fully convinced that minho and jisung might kill him before he even gets the chance. 

it begins with a simple group chat, something for the three to establish their boundaries and interests ahead of time. and yeah, it’s useful and it makes changbin feel more at ease, but it also sends him spiraling within the first night of the chat being created when minho asks about kinks. 

**minho 🐰🔪**

[18:00] just listing them should be fine i think

**sungie 🖕**

[18:01] should i do mine too ?? 

[18:01] u know them already obviously but binnie doesn’t!

**minho 🐰🔪**

[18:02] yes baby that’d be perfect

[18:02] and bin u can tell us any of urs 

**changbin**

ok that's cool ✌️ [18:04]

**sungie 🖕**

[18:09] ok so here’s a list

  * like being called puppy !!
  * breeding!
  * i like praise and degradation together !!
  * i rly rly like being used !! being a pretty toy is fun !! :3
  * oh nd being watched obviously !! 



**minho 🐰🔪**

[18:10] good boy! that's perfect

[18:11] the night is gonna be all about u two so my kinks aren’t super important rn

[18:12] but i can list a few

  * i like seeing jisungie cry
  * i like obedience! from both u and sungie!
  * call me mommy 



**changbin**

ok so um [18:20]

i think i like being called puppy too ? [18:20]

and i like being bossed around [18:20]

i like praise? i like knowing i’m doing a good job [18:22]

  
  


**minho 🐰🔪**

[18:22] perfect! thank u for trusting us binnie

[18:22] and remember u can always change ur mind

[18:22] right sungie?

**sungie 🖕**

[18:23] of course !!

[18:23] (but i hope u don’t 🥺 i want u so bad)

changbin chooses to end the conversation there, desperately trying to maintain some composure while his head is filled with thoughts of jisung and minho, jisung crying into a pillow and minho laughing at him, jisung begging to be filled up and letting himself be used. 

if changbin cums under his blankets to those thoughts later that night… that’s no one else’s business. 

// 

the next day, jisung continues his mission to send changbin into cardiac arrest it seems - when changbin gets a notification during the afternoon while he’s at work. 

**sungie 🖕**

[13:30] i’m excited for friday !!

[13:30] i hope ur excited too 

[13:30]  _ image attached _

and when changbin clicks on the message and is greeted with jisung posing in the mirror, baggy hoodie barely hiding the curve of his ass, he chokes on his gum. 

what the fuck.  _ what the fuck.  _

**changbin**

jisung [13:35]

im at work [13:35]

you’re so hot what the fuck [13:35]

**sungie 🖕**

[13:35] 😈😈😈

[13:35] see you friday binnie!!!!!

//

so now, several days later, changbin stands outside the shared apartment that minho and jisung live in, his whole body buzzing with a cocktail of nerves, excitement and a little bit of genuine terror. despite his nerves, he holds his breath and knocks.

minho answers, his pretty face lighting up in a smile that calms changbin’s nerves a little. 

“hey,” he greets, stepping aside to let changbin through the door. “jisung, changbin is here!” he calls, and soon jisung comes bounding into the room, full of excitement and energy as always. he immediately envelopes changbin in a hug, and even though this is no different than how jisung normally greets him, he somehow feels nervous when he wraps his arms around jisung and returns the hug.

changbin's nerves start to calm as the two boys smile at him, and when they turn to lead him into the bedroom he feels more at ease than he thought he would. 

//

jisung and minho lead changbin into their shared bedroom by both of his hands, and he follows them like a lost puppy.

minho settles himself against the headboard and gestures for changbin and jisung to start whenever. jisung turns to changbin, blush already rising on his cheeks. 

“take your shirt off for me, bin?”

changbin nods dumbly, hands moving to pull his shirt over his head. 

he feels himself flush under the sudden attention, jisung gasping and minho letting out an appreciative hum at the sight of changbins abs. it’s nothing impressive and he knows that, but compared to minho and jisung he guesses he’s bigger than them both.

jisung sits with his legs crossed in the centre of the bed. changbin leans forward into his space.

“can i kiss you?” changbin whispers.

jisung nods. 

changbin kisses him gently, like he’s afraid he might break him, but then jisung whines into his mouth and he can’t help himself from kissing harder, leaning further into jisung’s space and moving a hand down to press against the wet patch in his boxers.

jisung whines into his mouth, and he presses harder, more confident now that he knows he’s making jisung feel good. jisung’s legs fall open, the bottom of his hoodie barely covering the dampness that’s glaringly obvious against the soft white fabric of his boxers. 

changbin’s confidence is growing, so he moves away from jisung’s lips to lean down and lick a harsh stripe up jisung’s cunt through his boxers. the whine jisung lets out is desperate and broken, and changbin takes that as his invitation to pull jisung’s boxers down.

and holy  _ fuck _ , changbin thinks he’s never seen anything prettier in his life. 

jisung is so soft looking, completely shaven and plump, his pretty pink lips shining with how wet he is. changbin thinks he’s drooling. 

minho interrupts the silence. 

“he’s pretty, isn’t he?” he asks, a hand rubbing against his cock through his boxers and hungry eyes looking at jisung spread open and pretty for changbin. 

changbin nods. “he’s perfect.” he mumbles.

jisung whines in embarrassment. changbin pays it no mind as he moves to put his mouth back on jisung, dipping his tongue inside and eating jisung out like he can’t get enough of the way jisung tastes, sweet and heavy on his tongue. 

“changbin, please.” jisung whimpers, his pretty thighs shaking from where changbin has them held open.

“please what?” changbin teases.

“please  _ fuck me.” _

changbin doesn’t need to be told twice. he rolls jisung over onto his stomach, the younger whimpering at being manhandled so easily. changbin glances up at minho, who looks absolutely delighted at the sight before him, hand moving against his cock slowly. 

changbin quickly shuffles his jeans and boxers off and tosses them across the room. he presses a hand to jisung’s lower back, reassuring, grounding. “you ready?” he asks, and jisung simply nods and wiggles his hips, an invitation for changbin to hurry up and take him.

changbin does.

he slides his cock into jisung so smoothly, so easily, the youngers cunt so wet and slick that the slide was effortless. jisung moans, loud and broken, begging changbin to move with barely audible mumbles of “bin, please, please move, fuck me” as he tries his hardest to fuck himself on changbin’s cock. 

changbin isn’t having any of it. with more confidence than before, he uses the hand on jisung’s back to push him further into the sheets. 

“stop being such a fucking brat, jisung.” he growls, the younger stilling his movements beneath him.

“you invite me here to use you like a good toy, and now you’re trying to be the one who bosses me around? is that what a good toy would do?”

jisung whines. “no binnie, m’sorry, please-”

changbin moves, shutting jisung up when he pulls out almost entirely and slams back into him. changbin wastes no time, fucking into jisung hard and running his hands along his stomach, his thighs, anywhere that he can touch to remind himself that this is  _ real _ , that he’s fucking  _ jisung _ , fucking his best friend. 

said best friend is moaning, squeaking into the pillows beneath him and begging changbin for more in a broken voice, sounding close to sobbing.

“good boy,” changbin whispers, his hands running over the soft skin of jisung’s tummy where it peeks out from his hoodie. “such a good boy, taking me – ah, fuck, - so well.”

jisung nods, pushing his hips back against changbin. he feels like he’s going insane, not even able to form words and only letting out breathy whines and hiccups, mind filled with clouds while he hears changbin and minho talk among themselves -  _ “what a good boy!” “taking binnies cock so well.” “who’s a good puppy?” _

_ “fuck _ , binnie, minho, i’m close.”

minho laughs cruelly from above him. “yeah?” he asks. “gonna make a mess all over yourself for changbin and mommy?”

“ _ yes _ ,” jisung sobs, “please, wanna cum.”

minho coos. “binnie, make him cum for me, okay?” he says, sweetness and honey dripping from his voice as he strokes himself to the sound of jisung sobbing and begging for his best friends cum. 

changbin laughs, his hips fucking jisung harder and faster. 

“can i finish inside you?” he asks, and he’s surprised when both minho and jisung let out loud moans. 

“ _ please. _ ” they both whine, both of them obviously desperate for jisung to be filled up and changbin can’t hold back any longer. 

“jisung,  _ puppy, _ i’m-”

“i know binnie,” jisung whines “fill me up, please.”

changbin does, finishing with a growl in jisung’s ear, hands gripping the youngers hips as he pumps him full of cum.

the feeling of being filled sends jisung over the edge too, the feeling of changbin emptying hot and sticky cum deep inside him making him roll his eyes back and squeal, squirting all over the bedsheets and changbin’s cock. 

changbin almost feels bad, feels like they’ve forgotten minho whenever he makes a small noise in the back of his throat - but he looks up to see minho spilling into his hand as he watches jisung convulse and twitch on changbin’s cock, and he knows minho enjoyed the show as much as changbin did. 

changbin slides out of jisung gently, the younger sighing airily when he feels changbin’s cum drip out of him and down his thighs. above him, minho laughs.

“shall we clean up?”

both jisung and changbin make noises of agreement and reluctantly move from their spots on the bed to begin cleaning up. 

minho jumps up and grabs a damp towel to wipe jisung down with, changbin hoisting him up to sit on the clean side of the bed while takes the bedsheets and tosses them in the laundry basket before he starts the task of putting new sheets on the bed, thankful that minho had left them out ahead of time. 

“sungie,” minho asks, jisung sleepily moving his head to look in his direction. “do you wanna shower now, or nap?”

“w’na nap…” jisung mumbles, already getting comfortable under the blankets that changbin is placing on the bed.

minho coos at him. changbin laughs quietly.

he goes to grab his clothes, and minho looks at him in confusion. “you’re leaving?” he asks. 

jisung protests. “no!!” he whines, reaching a small hand out to grab at changbin. “wan’ binnie to stay. want cuddles…”

changbin can’t say no. “okay baby, okay! i’m coming!” he laughs, climbing into the bed beside jisung and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

they fall asleep like that, jisung sandwiched between his best friend and his boyfriend, and he thinks that maybe changbin should come over more often. 


End file.
